The Mysterious One A Sebaciel Highschool AU
by nah.m9
Summary: *Contains slightly upsetting themes* Ciel is a young student, one of the smartest.. But he always dreaded the days he had to go to school because of one person. Sebastian Michaelis. He was late to class, left early and sometimes never even came, excuses Ciel never heard, rumors are that He is just a bastard who hates school. He claims to have a reason. Ciel doesn't believe him.
1. chapter 1

**_Hai!_** **I've become completely obsessed with highschool au, and keep coming up with new ideas... So i thought, well what the heck, lets write a new one, aha! XD**

 **~ _Hope you enjoy!_ ~**

Ciel sighed, he was back in hell, no more freedom.

The first week back at school..

Ciel though himself that he was bitchy in school, anyone who wasn't nice to him, he always stood up for himself, not that people cared, they loved making fun of the doll-faced boy.. Not that he cared.

One particular person he didn't like was Sebastian Michaelis, always skipping school for unknown reasons... He was no less than a mysterious bastard in Ciel's opinion...

~Timeskip~

Ciel rolled his eyes, Sebastian was in late. Again.

The teacher scanned the classroom and pointed to the seat next to Ciel, and he inwardly grimaced.

"God no, God no... Please no.." Ciel murmured quietly under his breath, watching as Sebastian walked and stopped at the seat next to him.

"Hey.." Sebastian spoke quietly, a small smile adorning his features, his attempt at kindness just sickened Ciel further.

"The teacher is trying to talk, Michaelis." He said, metaphorical venom present in his tone, daggers were being glared into Sebastian..

"Chill.. All I said was hey.." Sebastian murmured, slightly confused at Ciel's forward reaction.

The teachers voice rang out over the little ruckus.

"Right, students with lower grades will be paired up with the higher graded students. Higher graded, it is your job to tutor the lower graded and help them pass an exam as a class research project, if they fail, your class project is considered a fail too. Got it?"

"Yes sir." All of the students replied, most of the higher students rolled their eyes.

"Claude, you're tutoring Alois.

William, you're tutoring Grell.

Lizzy, you're tutoring Mey-Rin

Baldroy, you're tutoring Finny...

And I think that's all..."

Quiet whispers and squeals were heard from around the class, the squeals mostly coming from Alois Trancy... And Grell...

The list was finished and Ciel sighed in relief.

He was worried he'd be stuck with sebastian michaelis or somet-

"Ah, I apologize, there is one at the end here..

Sebastian Michaelis, you're with Ciel Phantomhive.."

Ciel froze for a minute before standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

"ME? WITH THAT MORON?! WHAT KIND OF IDI-"

Ciel stopped after he realised the whole class staring at him, and Sebastian with a small frown etched onto his face.

"Right.. Because I'm such a moron, I'm not good enough for the famous 'Ciel Phantomhive am I?" he glared at Ciel.

"N-no.. That's not what I--"

"I know exactly what you meant, Phantomhive. I may seem like an idiot, but I have my reasons. You might just wanna keep your nose out, pipsqueak."

The class erupted into laughter at the nickname Sebastian had said. A blush tinted ciel's cheeks a light crimson.

"S-shut up, I don't give a crap about your excuses.. You... You-"

"That's enough you two, you can carry this on during your tutoring sessions."

Ciel could've sworn he'd seen a smirk on the teachers face, making Ciel that much more angry.

He sat back down and for the rest of the day, all that was on his mind is what would happen later...

With Sebastian.

~ **Timeskip** ~

Ciel was waiting in the library for his "student." He was looking through mangas, art books... He never really liked subjects like maths and english.. He was always one who enjoyed art, music and drama.. But he was still very very good at academic subjects, despite his lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey-"

Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin, he got scared so bad he dropped the manga he was holding.

"W-when did you get here?!" Ciel stuttered, a hand held to his chest and his foot hiding the manga.

Sebastian bent down and picked it up, snickering a little as be did.

"You read manga?" He asked, smiling and passing the book back to Ciel.

"N-No--"

"Don't lie." Sebastian smirked at Ciel, watching as he gritted his teeth.

"Whatever..let's just get today over with..."

He snatched the book from Sebastian's hands and sat at the table, glaring at Him.

"This isn't going to work out if you're not going to be civil with me. What have I done to make you so mad?!" Sebastian answered, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes.

"Let me just say a little list, are you ready or do you need to prepare for the truth?" Ciel began mockingly.

"You're never in school and come up with shitty excuses on why you aren't here, you leave early for mysterious reasons, you are late all the time. Oh, and because of all the damn lessons you've missed, you're thick!"

Sebastian glared harder.

"Just because you think those things, doesn't mean there isn't a reason, newsflash kid, there is one. Not that I'd tell a whiny brat like you though." He spat back.

"Just sit the fuck down and study, I don't care about your bloody reasons, let's just get this done." Ciel sighed and pushed the textbook towards Sebastian.

"I- uh... I don't understand, Ciel.."

He sighed again.


	2. The Truth

* ** _upsetting themes beginning at the end of this chapter_** *

 ** _Chapter 2:_** **_The truth_**

It'd been a few weeks since the tutoring started and Ciel was starting to realise things about Sebastian.

His hair was thinning, quite a lot... His lips, chapped and faded.. Not that he looked at them anyway.

((A/N: He did XD))

He was becoming more and more...

Lifeless.

He wasn't like himself.

Ciel wanted to know, just what was wrong with Sebastian.

"H-hey sebastian...?" Ciel mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

Sebastian caught onto the stutter and snickered.

"What's so scary about my name huh?" Sebastian smiled smugly and laughed a little again.

"N-no.. That's not-" He bit his tongue.

"Spit it out Ciel. Or has a cat got your tongue? I mean.. That wouldn't be very good with the whole allergy and everything but cats are so adorable and I th--"

Ciel suddenly jumped in.

"Okay, okay we don't need an explanation." Ciel chuckled softly.

"No.. I've been meaning to ask, what is the matter lately? Are you sick or something?"

Ciel saw momentary panic in Sebastian's eyes and features, but it disappeared as he replied.

"N-no.. I'm fine, but I have to go... Somewhere. See you, Ciel." Sebastian, too, mentally cursed himself for the stammer in his speech.

"Look who's stuttering now." Ciel smirked.

-Skip-

Ciel was really, REALLY curious by the end of the month, Sebastian was in school even less and his skin was a ghostly pale. He knew what he needed to do.

He was going to follow Sebastian.

Sebastian got onto the bus, closely followed by a small figure in a blue-gray hoodie, matching his blue-gray hair.

The bus journey felt like an eternity for Ciel, his earphones shoved in his ears and blasting out Twenty Øne Pilots... He was sure others could hear but he didn't care.

He ended up falling asleep and nearly missed Sebastian getting off, but he'd been thrown forward by the bus stopping, falling face flat, waking him up.

At least he didn't miss Sebastian...

Ciel clicked his tongue watching Sebastian casually browse the shops.

"I knew he was faking..." His voice was dripping with annoyance and disappointment.

He followed him for what seemed like hours until sebastian changed course.

Sebastian walked along the side streets and they eventually ended up...

At the hospital.

Ciel watched in curiosity and confusion at sebastian take a deep breath as he walked through the doors...

And right around the corner.

Ciel was frantically searching the hospital to find Sebastian again, accidentally running into someone as he was dashing down the busy corridors.

"Watch where you're-" Sebastian's eyes widened before narrowing as Ciel's hood fell from his head.

"What are you doing here!?" Sebastian tried to hide his face, which was red from embarrassment.

Ciel quickly grasped his hood and yanked it back over his head.

"I've never seen you before in my life- I'm sorry Si-"

He was cut off.

"Shut it Ciel, why are you here?" Sebastian put a hand on his hip.

"Nothing... I'm just here because.. Uh... My sister! Yeah... My sister hurt her.. Erm.. Arm!" Ciel stammered, dropping his hood again.

"Ciel." Sebastian started, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't mean to surprise you, but you have no sister." He glared down at him.

Ciel sighed and his cheeks became tinted pink.

"I was following you... You haven't been yourself.. Lately..." The pink colour deepened to crimson as he spoke.

"You noticed?" Sebastian's expression fell to one of sadness.

"Come with me if you'd like..." Sebastian's voice was dull, he'd given up the "I'm fine" act...

Ciel followed Sebastian down corridors and around corners until they reached...

The Teenage Cancer unit.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Sorry to leave it there!** ** _Suspence_**

Hope you're excited for the next chapter!!!


End file.
